


Summer of 19 You + Me

by heatherinthegardn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Beach Sex, Bisexual Dean, Bottom Cas, Bottom Castiel, Bottom!Cas, Human Castiel, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nice John, Nice John Winchester, Sad Castiel, Sam Ships It, Sneaking Around, Tiny bit of Angst, Top Dean, Virgin Castiel, just a bit, lol, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherinthegardn/pseuds/heatherinthegardn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You were California beautiful, I was playin' everything but cool".</p><p> This is a small small portion of a story that's been in the back of my head since I first heard this song. I just love teenage Destiel stories as well, so.</p><p>This is a tiny bit of the story to see if people would be interested in reading it. If so, I'll continue it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer of 19 You + Me

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song of the same name. Go on YouTube to hear Colton Hayne's fine ass singing it.

Dean stared miserably out the window of his dad’s 67 Impala.  
‘Another summer spent with my dad and kid brother, he thought somberly. Every year after his mom died his dad took him and Sammy down to Myrtle Beach in South Carolina. Dean loved his dad for trying, but it wasn’t the same without Mary. It was his way of making up for her death, trying to be a great dad and all.  
“Only five more hours to go, boys”!, John shouted with a smile, It’s gonna be packed”.  
“That’s great dad, I can’t wait”, Dean replied halfheartedly.  
“I can’t wait either, Dean”, Sam beamed, “will you take me to Myrtle Waves, Dean, please please please pleeeeease”, Sam pleaded.  
“Yes, ya dork”, Dean chuckled. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to go, but Dean had finally gotten Lisa Braeden’s number, and she wanted to hang out this summer, but he’d be 1,180 miles away in South Carolina instead.  
Dean felt his eyelids start to get heavy and figured he’d sleep for the last stretch of the road, he’d already done his fair share of driving. He looked over at Sam who was already starting to drift off.  
‘I really hope there’s hot chicks there this year’, Dean hoped to himself, or dudes’, he thought with a smirk as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
